Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling
Hulk Hogan's Celebrity Championship Wrestling is a short-lived American reality television program, which ran for eight episodes on CMT in 2008. The first episode aired on October 18, 2008. In Australia, the show premiered in July 2009 on the FOX8 channel. It was also shown in the UK on Bravo and Viva. The show was co-produced by Hulk Hogan and Bischoff-Hervey Entertainment. The show featured celebrities being trained to become professional wrestlers. The finale aired on December 6, 2008, where Dennis Rodman was declared the winner of the competition. Cast Judges * Hulk Hogan - Hogan held multiple championships in his career during his tenures in the WWF/WWE and WCW, and was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2005. Additionally is known for his acting outside of the wrestling area and serves as the host, creator and executive producer (the latter two duties credit him as "Terry Bollea") of the series. He is the main judge and dismisses the eliminated contenders in the competition by declaring "You're a jabroni, get out of my ring!". * Eric Bischoff - Known for being both a wrestling entrepreneur and occasional on-air personality during his tenures with both the original WCW and WWE, most notably as Executive Producer and a member of Hogan's nWo faction in WCW and being a General Manager of the WWE Raw brand. Bischoff is also credited as creator and executive producer of the series alongside business partner Jason Hervey and Hogan. * Jimmy Hart - in-ring manager having been involved with several different promotions including WWF/E, WCW, TNA, and others. Always best known to fans as the "Mouth of the South" and carried a megaphone with him as a manager. Other * The trainers included Brutus Beefcake, Brian Knobs (who are best friends of Hogan), and Tom Howard with assistant trainers Joseph Meehan, Kevin Martenson, Tommy Williams, Tommy Wilson and Sam Culver. Bubba the Love Sponge was the special commentator. * Former professional wrestlers also made special appearances in the series. Bill Goldberg, a film actor and former WCW World Heavyweight Champion and WWE World Heavyweight Champion, guest starred in the sixth episode. Rob Van Dam, a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Champion, guest starred in the fifth episode. Contestants * Todd Bridges - Former child actor best known for playing Willis on Diff'rent Strokes * Trishelle Cannatella - Reality television star and Playboy model best known for her appearing in the MTV reality series The Real World: Las Vegas. * Dustin Diamond - Former child actor best known for his appearances in the Saved by the Bell franchise and Celebrity Fit Club. * Danny Bonaduce - Former child actor best known for The Partridge Family and is now more known as an adult for his VH1 reality series Breaking Bonaduce. * Butterbean - Professional Super-Heavyweight boxer, kickboxer and mixed martial artist. * Erin Murphy - Actress best known for playing Tabitha Stevens in the classic comedy series Bewitched. * Dennis Rodman - Former professional basketball player best known for his unique hair styles, off-court behaviors and marriage to Carmen Electra. Rodman has had past wrestling experience as he was once with WCW as a member of the nWo, a faction that was led by Hogan. * Frank Stallone - Actor and singer who has been in four of the six Rocky films starring his brother Sylvester. * Tiffany - 1980s singer teen pop star best known for her hit song "I Think We're Alone Now". In the past few years Tiffany posed for Playboy magazine and also participated in the VH1 reality show Celebrity Fit Club. * Nikki Ziering - Playboy model and former The Price Is Right model. Ziering is also the ex-wife of former Beverly Hills, 90210 actor and Dancing with the Stars competitor Ian Ziering. Return To Home